Solo
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Goenji sufre que hara Endo para ayudarlo
1. Ishido Shuji

**DISCLAIMER**.** ESTO NO ME PERTENEC... pero como me gusta la pareja no se porque pero bueno...**

* * *

><p><strong>Goenji POV<strong>

Cuando jugaba fútbol era tan diferente a quien soy ahora, disfrutaba los momentos pasados con mis compañeros, siempre dicen que crecer es doloroso supongo que es verdad para mi aun lo es, entrenaba cuando una noticia derrumbo mi mundo.

En un instante perdí mi camino, olvide todo y cuanto amaba me convertir en alguien diferente cuando me di cuenta intente volver pero no puede así que decidí que debía regresar mirar hacia atrás. Entonces lo vi estaba como siempre con esa sonrisa, entrenando al equipo que tanto amaba. Lo seguí a casa quería saber donde vivía y vi a Natsumi darle un beso de bienvenida, envidie su vida, yo nunca podría tener una así. Desde ese día me prometí no sentir nada, frente a los demás no expreso ningún sentimiento por eso ahora soy el nuevo Emperador Sagrado (Setei)

No me sorprendió que Endo planeara pelear contra nosotros debo decir que era algo obvio así como el hecho que encontrara a Ishido Shuuji el líder de la organización que tanto odiaba solo para descubrir que su mejor amigo es el líder.

- Goenji ¿Por qué le haces daño al futbol que tú y yo solíamos disfrutar? – me pregunta puedo ver dolor en sus ojos y no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción al saber que le causo el mismo dolor que el me causo a mi

- Mi nombre es Ishido Shuuji – digo con un sonrisa maliciosa – es asombroso el control que tengo sobre el deporte que "solíamos disfrutar" – puedo ver lo decepcionado que esta de escuchar eso pero no me importa en lo mas mínimo, lo sacan del lugar y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo marcharse con la cabeza agachada

Ese mismo día recibí la llamada de mi hermana una que había esperado todo el día hablamos de cosa sin importancia y justo antes de despedirnos me dijo "Estaba en el sótano y encontré algunas cosas tuyas te las mande a tu casa" eso fue lo ultimo que digo antes de colgar

Mire a mi alrededor buscando la caja que ella decía haber traído, la vi cerca de la puerta de entrada me acerque, comencé a revisar las cosas, si que tenían algunos años las cosas que estaban ahí, seguí revisando la caja, todas eran cosas inútiles o eso creí hasta que mire en el fondo había una serie de fotos y papeles los inspeccione uno por uno algunos eran de los años que quería olvidar otras era aun mas viejas, mas al fondo había una carta con mi nombre en ella, la abrí, sorpresa era la invitación a la boda de Endo. No sabía que la había guardado, no sabia porque no quería asistir, porque insistí que Kido seria un mejor padrino que yo o porque me sentí incomodo en la fiesta.

El día de la fiesta fue uno de los peores de mi vida, es extraño como puedes estar en un lugar rodeado de personas y aun así sentirte solo, nadie te nota, todos pasan de largo, a nadie le interesa hablar contigo, o es tal vez que tú no deseas hablarle a nadie así me sentí ese día.

Ese día mientras los miraba bailar recordé todos los momentos que pasamos juntos como dolían los recuerdos, aun ahora; mi futuro era tan sombrío, tan indeseado, lleno de temor, ¿Por que me sentía tan vacío? Ese día en la fiesta me prometí no sentir nada, entonces por que ahora las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos sin detenerse. Tome todos las cosas, volviéndolas a meter en la caja y les prendí fuego aun así las lagrimas no se detuvieron.

Lo único bueno de todo eso es que en la mañana todos esos absurdos pensamientos ya se habían ido podría regresar a nuestros planes. Tome un helicóptero que me llevaría a un nuevo lugar después que Endo lo descubriera; todo iba bien hasta que una tormenta apareció de la nada desde ahí todo se vuelve confuso, escucho varias voz pero no logro entender lo que dicen, siento que caemos es entonces que me doy cuenta que moriré al fin con solo un arrepentimiento, haber sido amigo de Endo.

Cuando nos acercamos mas al suelo es que me doy cuenta que estamos en el mar, cierro los ojos esperando el choque que aliviara mi dolor.

**Fin POV**


	2. Te amo

**No he visto muchos lo capitulos del Go pero aun asi me gusta mucho Goenji asi que pues que mejor pareja para mi que Endo **

* * *

><p>Endo regreso a su casa después de hablar con Goenji, en la entrada puede ver la foto del equipo y se pregunta porque Goenji había cambiado tanto. Natsumi al verlo tan deprimido trata de animarlo preparándole su platillo favorito solo por un instante lo anima, pasa la noche en vela pensando como puede ayudar a su amigo.<p>

A la mañana siguiente la decisión ya esta tomada dejara de ser el entrenador he ira a un lugar que sabe puede ayudarle, una isla que guarda secretos que ayudaran a su propósito. Ese mismo día emprende el viaje.

Ha pasado dos meses cuando al fin encuentra la isla mientras camina por la playa no espera encontrarse a un chico con un parecido tan grande a su amigo Goenji que lo sorprende, el camina por la playa, su cabello aun mas largo de la ultima vez que lo vio y sin ese color azul en la puntas, sin poder evitarlo va hacia el.

- Goenji – dice con un tono de voz suave no quiere asustarlo. El voltea al mirarlo el parece algo perdido

- Mi nombre es Heizo – dice este mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro – vivo en el centro de la isla con mis abuelos – dice sin que la sonrisa se borre del rostro

- Te pareces tanto a un amigo – dice Endo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima

- Tengo que irme – dice alejándose corriendo

Deja pensando a Endo, físicamente era tan perecido a su amigo pero al mirarlo a los ojos era no sabia como explicarlo era tan diferente. Lo importante ahora era comenzar con el entrenamiento, conforme los días pasan no puede evitar encontrarse con Heizo, poco a poco entre ellos comienza a surgir una amistad, le enseña a jugar futbol dándose cuenta del gran potencial. Llega el momento en el que lo invita a la casa de sus abuelos quienes son muy amables con el aunque algo reservados sobre el pasado del chico.

Su amistada crece día con día pero la hora de regresar a casa en inevitable y Endo lo sabe, sin pensarlo decide pedirle que lo acompañe para que conozca su hogar, a lo que el chico solo responde que debe pedir permiso a sus abuelos.

- Abuela, abuelo – dice muy excitado Heizo entrando a la pequeña cabaña – Endo dice que me llevara a su casa – los mira con una sonrisa muy amplia - ¿Puedo ir? – los mira suplicante

- No estoy muy segura que sea una buena idea nieto – su abuela dice con voz suave

- Pero abuela Endo es mi único amigo y yo… - trata de convencer a sus abuelos

- Es un mundo diferente fuera de aquí – comienza su abuelo interrumpiéndolo – pero si de verdad quieres ir entonces tienes nuestra bendición – dice sonriéndole haciendo que el chico salte de emoción

El día de la partida llega, Endo y Heizo emprende el viaje este ultimo maravillado por los paisajes que ve a su alrededor. Lo primero que hacen al llegar es ir a Raimon a visitar a Kido que como el se sorprende a ver a Heizo.

- Es tan parecido a Goenji – dice Kido al acercárseles

- Lo se – es lo único que dice mirando como Heizo se aleja mirando a los chicos practicar - ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? – pregunta serio

- El helicóptero en el que viajaba Ishido Shuji cayo en el mar hace unos meses todos murieron – dice mirando como un brillo se apaga en lo ojos de sus amigo – aun no hay un nuevo… bueno las cosas han estado tranquilas – mira como Endo parece ya no estarle prestarle atención su vista se fija en su nuevo amigo quien platica cómodamente con Fubuki - ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – pregunta mirando en la misma dirección

- A donde fui por respuestas – dice sin quitar su vista del chico – al principio pensé que era Goenji pero sus ojos son tan diferentes – respira profundo – el no sabia jugar futbol hasta que le enseñe y es bueno – mira al chico con un falsa sonrisa

- Venceremos al sector V – dice con mucha determinación Kido

Solo consigue una sonrisa a medias para después seguirlo hacia el campo de futbol donde están Heizo y Fubuki.

- Tu amigo es muy interesante – dice Fubuki al verlos acercarse

- Se lo que insinúas – dice al darse que se refiere al parecido con Goenji

- Vamos Heizo tengo a alguien mas que presentarte – dice Endo muy feliz cosa que sorprende a Kido

Como le dice van a su casa donde conoce a Natsumi al principio es muy tímido pero poco a poco empieza a tomar confianza, ayudándola en los quehaceres de la casa, todos están muy cómodos con su presencia, es tan inocente en algunas cosas que a veces les da miedo enseñarle pero el esta ansioso por aprender, cuando se queda solo en casa, al llegar Endo se da cuenta que esta leyendo, hay veces en que lo mira y esta seguro que es Goenji pero de nuevo sus ojos le dicen que no.

Heizo también sale a pasear; un día camina sin rumbo cuando poco a poco comienza a reconocer el lugar, un extraño temor se apodera de él como no había sentido, llega hasta una casa sin pensarlo busca entre unas piedras y ahí esta la llave, abre la puerta y lo que ve le trae extraños sentimientos, sale lo mas rápido regresando corriendo a casa de Endo, su mente le dice que lo olvide que será mejor así. Conforme pasan los días se da cuenta de lo diferente que es la vida donde vive Endo aunque no le importa le gusta estar a su lado.

- Todos los días ves a Endo y a pesar de eso todos los días hablas de él – le dice Fubuki un día mientras la practica esta en marcha – debes estar enamorado – dice sonriendo al ver la reacción del chico pero este no parece comprender lo que dice

Tal como se lo dijera Fubuki el lo busca en varios libros, revistas y internet entendiendo un poco lo que este quería decirle comprendiendo que tal vez tenga razón. Un día después de la cena el decide hablar con el chico.

- Sabes Endo creo que te amo – dice con si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- ¿Qué? – dice este mirándolo fijamente al chico intentando comprender de donde ha venido tal declaración – bueno… - es interrumpido al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos – Heizo, no – dice alejándolo bruscamente

- Entiendo – dice saliendo de la casa sintiendo una presión en el pecho

Su mente lo lleva a el mismo lugar de antes esa extraña casa, vuelve a entrar mira a su alrededor no puede creerlo quien vivía ahí es tan parecido a el, recorre toda la casa sintiendo que ya ha estado ahí, regresa a casa de Endo donde todos parecen estar dormidos, va a la cama y es cuando la pesadillas regresan.


	3. Regreso

GOENJI POV

Mientras dormía miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, imágenes de quien era, lo que había hecho y me lamente haber regresado, no haber vuelto a la isla cuando pensamientos negativos acechaban mi mente, no quería recordar por completo, no quería ser esa persona, el era un extraño para mi.

Me levante temprano salí de ahí lo mas rápido, fui a mi antigua casa tome algunas cosas y hui supongo que no esperaba encontrarme en el camino a Kido.

- Heizo ¿Qué haces…? – me dice acercándose

- Tengo que volver – digo interrumpiéndolo – no se como explicarlo solo se que debo volver – me despido de él alejándome lo mas rápido posible

No se cuanto tiempo me tomo regresar o como lo logre solo se que al llegar, ellos lo sabían – Recuerdas – me dice la abuela mirándome a los ojos

- No quiero… – digo derramando lagrimas – volver a ser el mismo – los miro verme con cariño – era… - respiro profundo

- Ven siéntate cuéntanos todo – el abuelo me dice calmándome

Y lo hice les conté lo que recuerdo, lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y todo sobre Endo, todo lo que hacia tiempo sabia pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Todo ese dolor regreso y no quería volver a sentirlo, no quería ser de nuevo Ishido Shuji o Goenji era tan feliz siendo Heizo y ahora ya no podía serlo yo mismo me había hecho trampa al irme con Endo.

Pase algunas semanas con los abuelos, así los llamaba, eso eran para mí pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentar todo esto y decidir que es lo que quería hacer y lo que se ocurrido fue que tenia que rehacer mi vida o dejarme tragar por todos esos problemas llegando al punto de tal desesperación que… yo no quería hacer eso, yo quería dejar atrás todo lo que había sido, todo incluyendo a Endo sabia que era lo mejor para mi si es que algún día quería ser feliz.

De regreso a mi antiguo hogar seria mejor llamarla casa recogí unas cosas aun no se porque decidí quedarme unos días, tal vez esperaba que Endo, Kido y Fubuki me encontraran y cuando lo hicieron estaba preparado para enfrentarlos.

- Goenji – dice Endo al abrir la puerta

- Perdón por huir así es solo que… – respiro hondo invitándolos a pasar a la casa – no es fácil lidiar con todos esos pensamientos que llegan tan rápido – miro a los chicos acomodarse en la sala – no recuerdo todo solo algunas cosas y quiero disculparme por lo de… bueno… el sector V ya saben – los miro preguntándome que es lo que pasara por sus cabezas – me voy un tiempo a Alemania y pues no se espero recordar todo y cuanto hice para poder ayudarlos – digo mintiendo la verdad no tengo intenciones de regresar no cuando y todo lo que me causa dolor esta en ese lugar – Endo quiero disculparme por lo que dije cuando era Ishido y lo que paso cuando era Heizo – lo miro directo a los ojos veo tristeza pero también algo de confusión en eso ojos que me hipnotizan

- Goenji debes quedarte tu sola presencia nos dará… - comienza Fubuki llamando mi atención

- No puedo – digo mirando hacia el vacío pensando que el simple hecho de quedarme me aterra de sobremanera, ya no quiero sentir tanto odio envenenándome – tengo otros planes para mi – contesto mirando como ellos parecen sorprendidos ante mis palabras

- Goenji yo… - miro a Endo puedo entender lo difícil que debe ser le confesé mis sentimientos y sabia que el no podía corresponderlos y eso por ahora ya no era importante

- No me necesitan para salir de esto – digo yendo hacia la puerta abriéndola dándoles a entender que la platica ya se ha terminado.

Se van con muchas preguntas a las cuales aun no me es posible contestar pero ahora siento que me libere de un gran peso; uno que ha ido disminuyendo después de dos años me doy cuenta que ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, tengo un trabajo diferente del futbol; soy escritor cosa extraña es que me va muy bien, mis libros son bastante famosos uso un seudónimo "Heizo" soy uno de los pocos que conserva su identidad en secreto, por supuesto a veces juego futbol entrenando a un equipo local pero nada como antes, aun mantengo contacto con mis abuelos y hermana es por ellos que me entero sobre cualquier cosa que alguno de mis ex compañeros de futbol hagan. Así que cuando la visita reglamentaria de mis abuelos llego no pudieron evitar darme la noticia de que Natsumi había muerto, no se porque pero me comunique con Fubuki y Kido ellos al principio estaban sorprendidos, luego me contaron lo mal que Endo la estaba pasando, su madre cuidaba a su hija ya que el no estaba muy deprimido; sabia por lo que estaba pasando, el dolor que te consume y te lleva a hacer tonterías.

Una semana después tome el avión de regreso a Japón, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue encontrarme con Fubuki y Kido, ellos habían intentado sacar a Endo de su depresión pero yo lo sabia bien dependía de él. Primero tuve que convencer a los chicos de ayudarme con el plan que tenia preparado, segundo tenia que arreglar mi casa para recibir a Endo, que no fue nada fácil sacarlo de su casa y llevarlo a la mía donde a pesar de sus gritos y amenazas había accedido a quedarse con la promesa que el podía encerarse en su habitación sin que nadie lo molestara. Finalmente fui a visitar a su madre y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando al abrir la puerta su madre traía en brazos a la hija de Endo la que hacia un año no había querido conocer, era tan parecida a su madre pero tenia los ojos de su padre, al verme ella sonrió y esa sonrisa era igual a la de él.

- Goenji – me dice su madre dejándome entrar a la casa – se que sonara extraño pero para ayudar a Endo tengo que llevarme a su hija – no se porque no puedo mirarla a los ojos – yo la cuidare bien solo… - porque estoy tan nervioso

- Esta bien, te preparare su cosas – me dice con una sonrisa como si supiera todos lo que tenia planeado hacer

- No es necesario yo me encargare de todos solo necesito a… - no podía ser posible que no recordara el nombre de la niña

- Emi – me dice entregándome a la niña – si alguien puede ayudar a mi hijo ese serás tu – me sorprende la confianza que me tiene

Me llevo a la niña ya todo esta preparado ha sido Fubuki el que a decidido quedarse a mi lado para asegurarse que puede controlar las rabietas de Endo, lo cual agradezco ya que es un trabajo agotador. Conforme los días pasan me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que Emi es… no se como explicarlo el solo hecho de tenerla en mis brazos me hace desear que fuera mi hija pero al fina cuando Endo entre en razón como muchas veces seré yo el que pierda solo que simplemente esta vez estoy preparado para perder.

FIN POV


	4. Familia

**El final a mi me ha gustado espero al que lea tambien les guste.** **Tambien espero que escriban mas historias de ellos dos en una idioma que entienda (pido **demasiado** jajaja)**

* * *

><p>Funbuki y Kido podían darse cuenta el bien que la presencia de Goenji le hacia a Endo había que decir que su amigo rubio les había sorprendido al haberlos llamado y mas al haber ideado una estrategia bastante sencilla, hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Mientras estaban en la casa a solas era mas fácil darse cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que habían cambiado el simple hecho que Endo saliera de la habitación comiera a sus horas o pudieras siquiera sacar monosílabos era mas de lo que ellos habían podido hacer en meses aunque se preguntaban cuanto tardaría recobrar su antiguo ser.<p>

Endo por su lado había extrañado tanto a su mejor amigo a pesar que no habían hablado en años agradecía que intentara ayudarlo. Recordaba una de las platicas que había tenido con Natsumi días antes que falleciera, ella le había dicho "No me molestaría que Goenji y tu criaran a Emi, seria como mi regalo para los dos" hasta ahora no comprendía lo que había querido darle a entender por el momento lo mas importante era que quería que ese dolor por la perdida de su esposa lo dejara seguir adelante y cuidar a esa niña que los dos habían creado.

FUbiki y Kido lo habían sacado de su casa por la fuerza, llevándolo al hogar de su mejor amigo a pesar de los insultos y amenazas Goenji le había indicado que se quedaría en su vivienda le gustara o no, lo había llevado a su habitación y dicho que la única condición era que no podía dejar la casa siempre iba haber alguien vigilando para que no se escapara, en eso tenia razón, la primera vez que había intentado escapar no llego mas lejos que la puerta de su habitación; las cosas no fueron fáciles al principio solo se quedaba en cama pero todos los días escuchaba a la niña reír de quien sabe que cosa.

Un día espió por la puerta viendo a Goenji elevarla provocando esas risas que lo llamaban así que en poco tiempo salió de la habitación solo para mirar la escena mas hermosa de los últimos meses una que le decía que debía seguir adelante porque su pequeña hija lo necesitaba y el estaba perdiéndose de todos esos momentos así fue como comenzó a salir mas tiempo de su habitación, comía con ellos y a veces repondría a las preguntas de sus amigos cada día se sentía mejor hasta que después de un mes escucho una platica entre Goenji y alguien mas.

- Si lo siento Frederick, lo hare – dice Goenji sonriendo como solo lo hacia con Emi – no tienes que exaltarte – se sienta en el sillón – empezare ahora mismo pero no puedo asegurarte nada – se ríe – no creo, solo es un amigo y… - la sonrisa se desvanece – así es… no lo se – acerca mas el celular a la oreja bajando la voz – pronto – se lleva la mano a la cabeza – lo se – resopla – seria un buen material – vuelve a hablar con normalidad – lo mas pronto posible – es lo ultimo que dice antes de colgar – MALDICION – dice golpeando el brazo de el sillón con fuerza

- Goenji – lo llama Endo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Pasa algo – dice cambiando instantáneamente su gestos por unos mas clamados

- ¿Estas molesto? escuche que golpeabas el sillón y pues – intenta explicare que escucho todo

- No es nada importante, solo mi trabajo pero no importa – le dice a Endo aunque el sabe que es una mentira pero no podía decirle lo que Frederick le había dicho – aunque si hay algo que debo decirte – respira hondo – tienes que empezar a cuidar a Emi creo que ya estas listo – dice mirándolo con una sonrisa que hacia mucho no le mostraba a el

- Creo que puedo hacerlo si me ayudas – dice el respirando profundo

Como lo dice el pone su mejor esfuerzo al principio comienza muy torpemente pero con ayuda de sus amigos las cosas va mejorando poco a poco eso si haciéndolo disfrutar muchos momentos felices con su pequeña hija.

Fubuki mira como Endo se ha convertido en un buen padre con la ayuda de Goenji y es algo que lo hace sonreír, el que parece triste es Goenji aunque la verdad lo ocultaba muy bien, lo nota más cuando estando en el baño dándole una ducha a Emi esta dice su primera palabra "Papá" y los paralizo a todos, unos días después Goenji les decía que debía regresar a su casa.

Fue hasta que un chico delgado, con el cabello negro con mechones blancos amarrado en un coleta, ojos de color miel toco la puerta que Kido supo que las cosas estaban por cambiar radicalmente.

- Busco a Shuya – dice a Kido quien lo invita a pasar mostrándole donde se encuentra el chico

- Frederick ¿Qué…? – dice al verlo aparecer en la puerta – pen…pen…pensé que… que… - se ríe al verse tartamudeando

- Esa es una cálida recepción – dice acercándose a el dándole un beso en los labios provocando una sonrisa por parte de Goenji – me gustaba mas tu cabello cuando estaba mas largo – dice tomándolo con fuerza del cabello jalándolo hasta que su boca toca su oído – sabes lo mucho que he tenido que cubrirte por tu pequeña aventura – dice a su oído un poco molesto tan bajo que para que Kido no alcance a oír – vine por ti – se separa del chico vamos haz tus maletas regresamos hoy mismo – le ordena haciendo que Kido se sorprenda al ver que Goenji le hace caso

- Creo que no tengo el gusto, soy Kido amigo de Goenji – dice mirando como el otro chico se acomoda en el sillón

- Frederick – dice dándole la mano cosa que sorprende a Kido por que con el se comporta menos autoritario – Shuya me ha contado cosas sobre el equipo y la situación de su amigo, espero que este bien – dice con sinceridad

- Si el esta mejor es mas salió con otro amigo Fubuki a dar un paseo – mira como el chico se levanta

- Si me permites tengo que ver porque se tarda tanto – pasa a su lado dirigiéndose hacia donde se fuera Goenji. Lo encuentra en sentado en la cama mirando la fotos de Endo y Emi – ¿Estas bien? – pregunta a verlo muy pensativo – me pediste que viniera por ti y te sacara, estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dice algo molesto levantando la voz

- Lo se y es que… - respira profundo – hace tres días me dijo papá y… - se lleva la mano a la cabeza

- No estabas listo para volver – dice sentándose a su lado

- Me voy a ir con el corazón roto de nuevo, intente que no me importara – se deja caer en la cama

- Tienes tus cosas empacadas – mira alrededor en una esquina esta su equipaje – entonces vamos – toma tus cosas no vamos ya – el hace lo que le ordena baja sus cosas a la sala justo en ese momento Fubuki y Endo entran por la puerta

- ¿Te vas? – pregunta Endo viendo a su amigo bajar por las escaleras con una maleta – es hora, tu estas bien, vine a… - se aclara la garganta – no puedo quedarme mas – dice finalmente

- Vámonos Shuya – dice autoritario Frederick tomado las cosas del chico subiéndolas a su automóvil rentado

- No – grita Endo tomándolo del brazo – por favor te necesito – lo acerca mas a el abrazándolo

- Creo que debemos dejar que ellos hablen – dice Kido llevándose consigo a Emi – Fubuki vamos – dice a su amigo quien se lleva a Frederick quien esta algo confundido

- Endo – comienza Goenji – la ultima vez me costo mucho sacarte de mi mente – resopla – cuando era Heizo todo era tan claro, siendo Ishido todo era odio y siendo Goenji todo era dolor – se aleja de Endo sentándose en el sillón – por dos años aplaque ese dolor y al venir aquí sabia a que me arriesgaba, no puedo evitar lo que siento – dice muy molesto consigo mismo – no quiero irme pero si me quedo este – se lleva la mano al corazón tomando su playera en sus dedos apretándola con fuerza – dolor aumentara y me convertiré en quien no quiero ser – cierra los ojos – y lo siento mucho Endo pero no deseo que te sientas obligado a corresponderme – es la primera vez que la mira a los ojos

- No se lo que siento Goenji solo se que no quiero que me dejes – dice Endo sentándose a su lado

- No puedo aceptar eso – dice el chico levantándose

- Lo ultimo que Natsumi me dijo fue "No me molestaría que Goenji y tu criaran a Emi, seria como mi regalo para los dos" – dice haciendo que se detenga – ella sabia algo que yo no, solo se que mi corazón me pide que te detenga – dice acercándose a el – intentémoslo – pide mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Y si no funciona arruinaremos mas nuestra amistad – dice mirándolo con la misma intensidad que el

- Funcionara – dice tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos volviendo abrazarlo


	5. Juntos

**(Cuando estaba escribiendo alguien toco a la puerta haciendo que se me fuera la idea como los odie y para que si no me dijeron nada solo perdi el hilo)**

**Este final lo escrbi para ****Jenedith princess****, gracias por leer mi fic espero y te guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ENDO POV<p>

"Funcionara" había dicho esa palabra a Goenji la verdad no tenia la menor idea si lo haría, era extraño cuando a nuestros amigos el les decía que era mi novio aunque no me molestaba. Tal vez lo que mas me gustaba de nuestra relación era ver lo mucho que Emi adoraba a Goenji, había veces en que me pasaba varios minutos mirándolos fijamente porque negarlo adoraba verlos reír.

A veces me preguntaba porque esa necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado y es que era tan… como explicarlo me producía una alegría que solo sentía cuando jugaba futbol y había días cuando lo que sentía no tenia comparación con nada de lo que había vivido; mi corazón latía con mucho mas rapidez, lo que sentía por Natsumi y lo que comenzaba a sentir por Goenji no te comparación y a la vez me sentía culpable porque me parecía que ella se había dado cuenta aunque si lo pensaba bien ella me había dado su bendición en sus últimos días.

Conforme pasaban los días nuestra relación se hacia mas física, primero pequeñas caricias, cogernos de las manos, abrazos y cuando nos besamos por primera vez sentí mariposas en el estomago, fue ahí que supe que si funcionaria, yo haría que funcionara no quería perder de nuevo a Goenji por eso cuando dijo que debía regresar a Alemania no tuvo que preguntar si iríamos con el, yo tenia preparado nuestro equipaje al día siguiente. Si fue difícil, no hablaba el idioma, era un lugar muy grande, Goenji pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su estudio escribiendo su libro, en algunos momentos me desespere pero después veía a Emi y Goenji y me decía "Es aquí donde debes estar"

Seis meses mas tarde estábamos en Berlín su tercer libro era un éxito cuando caminábamos por la calle me nació decirle "te amo" cosa que lo dejo sorprendido y sin palabras no importaba todo lo que el quería decirme estaba escrito en sus ojos. Ese mismo día me pido matrimonio unos meses después no casamos fue una ceremonia muy diferente a la que hicimos con Natsumi, jugamos futbol con antiguos y nuevos amigos, fue una locura.

No puedo negar que quería regresar a Japón después de estar un mas de un año fuera aunque era imposible Goenji tenia un contrato que cumplir, nuestro primera pelea en serio fue a causa de eso y ahora que lo pensaba como podía reclamarle algo si yo no aportaba nada a la casa solo entrenaba al mismo equipo que Goenji y lo hacíamos por amor al juego. Así que un día se me ocurrió una idea.

- Goenji – digo llamando su atención mientras hace la cena – quiero tomar unas clases de cocina si no te molesta, encontré un lugar cercano y… - me ve de forma extraña

- ¿Para que quieres aprender a cocinar? – me pregunta serio

- Bueno como no trabajo no es justo que tu tengas que cocinar todos los días y… - lo miro sonreírme

- No me molesta para nada que aprendas a cocinar y no me molesta tampoco cocinar todos los días y no veo porque debas pedir mi aprobación si quieres hacerlo solo hazlo, el dinero no es problema – se acerca a mi de forma sugerente – podemos demorar la cena e intentar quedar embarazados – dice haciéndome reír

Supongo que desde ese día una semillita se planto en su cabeza, una idea que no me dijo hasta unos meses después antes del cumpleaños numero tres de Emi.

- Endo – me dice llamando mi atención después de acostar a Emi - ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos un niño? – su cara es seria pero se que esta emocionado ante la idea y también se que lo ha pensado bien – ¿Qué dices? – me pregunta algo nervioso

- Si – solo con esa palabra puede ve como se le ilumino el rostro

No fue algo fácil pasamos por rigurosos exámenes, doctores… fue la cosa mas difícil que hemos hecho y aun así estábamos en un lista de espera que desesperaba a Goenji. Días después llego a casa con Frederick a pesar que a veces ellos dos eran muy unidos no sentía celos, cuando algunas chicas lo veían mientras caminábamos por la calle ahí si me ponía celoso.

- Hable con un amigo de Frederick y cree que nos iría mejor si adoptara a Emi – ese comentario me molesto era como si lo hiciera a la fuerza – claro si estas de acuerdo – se puede dar cuenta que estoy molesto – no es que no hubiera querido adoptarla es solo que no sabia como decírtelo – respiro hondo alejando mi enojo

Como lo dijo en unos días el amigo de Frederick tenia los papeles listos para firmar, unas pocas semanas después Emi era oficialmente, Goenji Emi; si había decidido que llevara el apellido de Goenji. Y tal como lo dijera el adoptar a Emi nos ayudo al menos a subir en la lista de espera.

Los meses pasaban y nada, haciéndonos pensar que no lo lograríamos - Te prometo que al terminar este libro no regresaremos a Japón – un día llego diciendo eso, ya había perdido la esperanza y aunque yo quisiera no podía perderla

Fue justo el día que término de escribir su libro que recibimos la llamada esperada había un niño de dos años esperando por nosotros, Goenji casi llora de felicidad el día que fuimos a firmar todos los papeles, Goenji Haku; era el nombre que íbamos a dar al niño. Cuando lo trajimos a casa el que lloro fui yo al ver a Emi abrazar con mucho amor al recién llegado.

Haku seguía a Goenji a todos lados si se le desaparecía por un instante comenzaba a llorar, cosa que a veces me provocaba risa y otras me desesperaba supongo que tenia miedo a que lo abandonáramos poco a poco nos había dicho la trabajadora social.

Para cuando el cuarto libro salió a la venta como lo había prometido era hora de regresar a Japón, ya teníamos la custodia de Haku y las visitas de la trabajadora social habían terminado al fin podíamos regresar y yo estaba mas que extasiado.

Tres años era lo que había pasado desde la muerte de Natsumi, y de la última vez que había visitado su tumba, tantas cosas que contarle y otras tantas que nos faltaban por vivir.

Regrese a entrenar aun nuevo Raimon, junto a Kido y mi lindo esposo Goenji algunas veces el viajaba de Alemania para ver a Frederick quien era su editor y otras estaba todo el día en casa atendiendo chats con sus fans alrededor del mundo, sus libros eras sobre nuestra antigua vida con muchos adornos por supuesto cuando lo había descubierto había comprendido tantas cosas del pasado que ahora ya no importaban mas nada mientras veía a Emi jugar con su pequeño hermano en el jardín, las cosas no podían ser mas que perfectas.

- Papi – Haku me llama para que lo vea pateando el balón con la destreza de su padre, porque era obvio para mí que Haku seria un goleador

- Bien hecho – digo animándolo – serás un gran goleador - miro como corre a mis brazos aunque me sorprende al ver que pasa de largo

- *Vati – lo escucho gritar con fuerza, Goenji ha regresado después de su viaje a Alemania

- Haku – lo miro con esa gran sonrisa que solo dedica a Emi y Haku llena de orgullo

- Que bien que haz regresado – una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

- Tiene sus ventajas tener un esposo rico, puedes volar en jets privados sin necesidad de esperar – dice con tono juguetón – mañana regresaremos a Alemania – me da múltiples besos supongo que como compensación a la nueva partida para después salir al jardín llevando a Haku en sus brazos comenzando a jugar con Emi

Si regresábamos a Alemania después de estar un año alejados pero pues no me importaba más donde vivíamos, lo único importante es que hacia cuatro años había tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida rogar que el se quedara.

Agradecía a cualquier fuerza sobrenatural haber traído de regreso a mi mejor amigo, al dueño de mi corazón. Al final todos los enredos habían valido la pena por solo ver a mi familia jugar en el jardín.

FIN

*Vati – según yo significa papá en alemán espero y no equivocarme


End file.
